a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone.
b) Description of the Related Art
Microphones of very different types and general have been known for a long time and are also required for very different applications. Apart from the “classical” microphones, microphones are also used in headsets and frequently microphones are accommodated by mounts, e.g. goosenecks, vibrating mounts, microphone booms and the like.
A microphone always contains a microphone transducer, i.e. the element which converts the acoustic sound into an electrical or an optical signal. However, since the sound does not only strike the microphone transducer, but also the housing and the parts connected thereto, e.g. mountings, desks, etc., it is always necessary, even with high-quality microphone devices, for a structure-borne sound decoupling to be provided.
The following documents are cited as the prior art: DE 43 36 948 C1, DE 42 29 450 C1 and DE 102 54 644 A1.
For this purpose, very different mechanisms are already known, e.g. the decoupling by bellows, a vibrating mount and the like or by other elastic elements between the microphone transducer housing and the microphone mount.
In all known solutions for the structure-borne sound decoupling, the structure-borne sound decoupling element is visible because this element is always constructed between the microphone housing and the mount.
This previous solution is not always optically attractive (even if it was previously technically necessary) since the structure-born sound decoupling element absorbs the forces acting on the microphone system during use and the electroacoustic transducer. Likewise the previous solutions have the disadvantage that there is fundamentally the danger that the storage device, i.e. the structure-borne sound decoupling element, becomes damaged because it has a very exposed position inside the microphone system.